


Burning the pain away

by SheistheBlackWidow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheistheBlackWidow/pseuds/SheistheBlackWidow
Summary: Cheryl's thoughts just before she sets Thornhill ablaze





	Burning the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Riverdale fic! This will be a one shot but I do already have another one with the first chapter done. Reviews are welcomed!

There it was. The grand fireplace. Photos of a once happy and complete family still graced it's mantel as if everything was fine and hasn't gone to hell. At least after this it'll all be gone. Fire. The flames reached for the opening, itching to get out and devour everything in its path. 

It'll destroy everything. Everything. All the hurt. All the abuse. All the hate that was bred here. From the cherry wood to the perfectly made up beds. The evidence was cleverly hidden behind the fancy sheets and expensive gold plates. 

It has to be gone. Everything needs to be destroyed. Nothing good had EVER happened here, in this place of insanity and dead brothers and murderous fathers. This place had given way to series killers, incest, lust, and betrayal. The place were sinners come to rest.

"Oh my god I hate this fucking place!" She yelled. 

She hears a cream and when she turns, she thinks she sees him. His hand reaching towards her as if to touch fingertips. She reaches back. She hopes to feel the flesh she once knew covered those hands. Be when she finally reaches his fingertips the hand vanishes. Then the rest of him vanishes until all that's left eventually is the telltale sign of striking red hair- so much like hers- but then even that fades to gray before vanishing too. Just like always.

Thankfully she never sees the other one. 

All she wants now is to burn t to the ground. All the memories and all the shame. Gone. Embers. 

And so she makes her decision. It was time for it all to come to an end. Time for a new era of Blossoms. This time, she'd make sure none would ever repeat the tragedy and heartache that came to pass before. Exhaling the breath she was holding she reached over and looked into the eyes of the woman in front of her and threw that candelabra onto the wooden flooring. The flames flickered, highlighting the faces of the two fiery haired women. Both looked up, one in terror and shock, the other in defiance. 

"NO!" She saw the lips moving but all she heard was the echo of a woman who covered up for the many crimes of Clifford Blossom and helped create the monster that would eventually murder her beloved brother. 

She calmly stepped around the flames that were quickly eating up her home and gave her mother a look that said "Good Luck." 

"It's over Mom."   
And with that she walked out the door of Thornhill forever.


End file.
